Un niño llamado CAFÉ
by cafebcs
Summary: Situémonos por un momento en la obra Cándido de Voltaire. Para aquellos que la han leído verán cosas inimaginables. Para aquelos que no lo han hecho les aseguro que no se sentirán confundidos por no haber leído la obra en la que está basado este cuento.


UN NIÑO  
LLAMADO CAFÉ

Obra basada en el

Cándido de Voltaire

Por Julio E. Salceda

El motivo de hacer esta obra y la presentación de la misma obedece a que es sencillo poder viajar con los personajes a través de la historia. Así como se tiene planeado en esta primera impresión, los personajes principales y los demás actores serán dibujados de acuerdo a las características de la época.

La atención merece a que va dirigido a las mujeres y a su capacidad de imaginar y pensar en tercera dimensión. No es tarea sencilla dado a que imagino en dos dimensiones pero vamos a aplicar teoría.

La obra será breve como para leerse en menos de una hora tal como es definido un cuento corto. En esta primera impresión no se esmera a cumplir cabalmente este límite. Solo prácticamente así será.

Un texto de Voltaire a la letra dice: "El hombre de buen gusto explicó muy bien cómo una obra puede tener algún interés, y no poseer apenas mérito; demostró con pocas palabras que no bastaba con llevar una o dos de esas situaciones que se encuentran en las novelas, y que siempre seducen a los espectadores, sino que hay que ser nuevo sin ser extraño, a menudo sublime y siempre natural; conocer el corazón humano y hacerlo hablar; ser gran poeta sin que ningún personaje de la obra parezca nunca poeta; saber perfectamente su lengua, hablarla con pureza, con continua armonía, sin que nunca el sentido sufra por la rima. Cualquiera, añadió, que no observe estas reglas puede hacer una o dos tragedias aplaudidas en el teatro, pero no se le contará nunca entre los buenos escritores; hay muy pocas tragedias buenas; unas son idilios en diálogos bien escritos y bien rimados; otras, razonamientos políticos que duermen a uno, o amplifi-caciones que echan para atrás; otras, sueños de energúmeno, en estilo barroco, propósitos interrumpidos, largas interpelaciones a los dioses, porque no se sabe hablar a los hombres, falsas máximas, lugares comunes ampulosos." (Página 134-135)

Capítulo Primero

Cándido

Pangloss

Cunegunda

Un niño llamado Café paseaba afuera del castillo. Llegó para ver a su prometida. Ambos irían a la clase del maestro Pangloss. El maestro era famoso por su máxima "este mundo es el mejor de los posibles". Venía tranquilamente entonando una canción:

Una mañana bella…

Lo verde del prado contrastaba con lo gris del castillo. Café no conocía mucho a Cándido pero le parecía buena persona. A la puerta del castillo, después de haber pasado a los guardias ve a Cunegunda, la hija del barón y muy cerca estaba Cándido, papando moscas viendo a Cunegunda.

Café, siempre estudioso y con gafas de fondo de botella, le alertaba a él con el codo cuando el barón o la baronesa se acercaban. Este niño tiernamente apodaba a los anfitriones "los barones de tu-tan-camón" en su mente. La baronesa esta vez lo miró sonreír y le preguntó el porqué modelándole su figura como de pasarela. La baronesa ya hace kilos que perdió su buena figura pero Café sigue la broma pues era por ellos muy consentido por ser muy agradable y por ser de muy buena familia.

¡Cándido! – El baron bruscamente despierta al fisgón – quiero que vayas al pueblo y le lleves una carta al vicario con diligencia. Cándido amargamente suspiró y obedeció sin chistar. El niño vió cómo Cándido se alejaba sabiendo que tal suspiro fue por querer ver más tiempo a Cunegunda. Ese era entonces un amor secreto.

¿Listo Café? – Le dijo su prometida, la doncella de la baronesa– ya estoy lista para que vayamos donde el maestro. Y Café anunció que iría con ella al pequeño bosque afuera del castillo. Reverenciando al barón y la baronesa se retiran y van "al parque" con el maestro Pangloss.

Cunegunda, celosa de la pareja, siguió con la mirada a los tórtolos que caminaban solitarios. Cunegunda era muy curiosa y hacía mal tercio pues a tiro de piedra les miraba. Café se dio cuenta pero lo calló para no hacer voltear a su prometida. Pero se adentraron repentinamente al bosque y se tiraron a perder en el.

Cunegunda les había perdido la vista y la curiosidad le mataba. Fue entonces cuando los mira tomando clases con el maestro Pangloss. Sonrojada quiso retirarse al momento pero se queda a la lección. Café, apoyado en un arbol, le sorprende a ella viendo a su prometida y a su maestro. Ella juró que estaba escuchando la lección y por la pena de haber sido encontrada espiando se disculpó regresando apenadamente al castillo.

Pensativa, quedando como chaperona descubierta y el otro, regresando apurado por su diligencia, estando ambos ensimismados en sus pensamientos, se topan en las puertas del castillo mirándose de frente sonrojándose al mismo tiempo de reconocerse.

Café tenía un mal presentimiento. Al terminar la lección la doncella de la baronesa le dijo que si esperaría por ella toda la vida. Café respondió sin dudarlo que si le fuese necesario le daría siempre su amor y hasta la vida misma. Al llegar al castillo le dan la noticia que los barones están abrumados por algo serio que pasó: vieron a Cándido y a Cunegunda besándose y fue Cándido literalmente corrido por ello a puntapiés. Pero un mal mucho mayor a Café avecinaba: su prometida tendría que partir esa misma noche.

Cunegunda lloraba en su cuarto. Noticias habían venido en una carta sellada en donde precisamente la prometida de Café tenía que inmediatamente partir. Cunegunda lloraba y Café también. Café le dijo a su prometida que iba esperar por ella pero su amada, para no sembrar en él una desdicha mayor, le pidió que hiciera de nuevo su vida y que se olvidara de ella. Café no entendió que era para su consuelo y vuelto en lágrimas se despidió de los presentes y juró nunca mas volver.

Café caminó largo rato sin rumbo fijo. A lo lejos le pareció ver a Cándido llevado por dos personas de azul y pensó que Cándido algo malo había cometido. Quiso ver qué era pero se perdieron en la niebla de la noche. Una vez más lo había visto pero como le estaban pegando varazos en fila india no se acercó y prefirió buscarlo en otra ocasión.

Llegando a la casa del primo de un amigo se encontró Café con la noticia de que él estaba operando a un soldado. El primo era un cirujano y le tuvo en casa al pobre por unas tres semanas. Café fue un gran discípulo y aprendió a preparar los emolientes enseñados por Discórido. Café ignoraba que era a Cándido a quien estaba curando.

Café se quedó más tiempo aprendiendo y Cándido se fue. De pronto el nuevo maestro de Café y él son llamados de emergencia para sanar millares de heridos. Ni todos los médicos del mundo daban abasto: había estallado la guerra y en el campo había millones de cuerpos con y sin alma tendidos en el suelo. Vio a Cándido escondido bajo una carreta chupándose el dedo y luego lo vio yéndose con su música a otra parte.

El maestro de Café fue llamado a curar la llaga del hijo del rey la cual no sanó y murió al cabo de unas horas. Por su fracaso fue decapitado en la misma hora. Café, sin un maestro y por temor a represalias contra los médicos, salió apresuradamente de allí yendo a un país cristiano, fuera del escenario de guerra. Tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver de nuevo a Cándido siendo atormentado por los habitantes de aquél nuevo lugar.

De pronto Café escucha noticias que cierto castillo había sido alcanzado por la guerra y que todos habían sido muertos sin ninguna posibilidad de huir. Que el bosque cercano había sido incendiado, etc. Todas las descripciones concordaban con las del castillo de los barones pero no lo quería creer. Un andrajoso decía que tal era la verdad pues había huido precisamente de allí y afirmaba, con gran lujo de detalles, la crueldad con que fue tomada la fortaleza que ninguna alma afortunada, a excepción de él, pudiera escapar.

Capítulo Segundo

Jacobo

Cándido

Pangloss

Café se resistió a creer y prefirió luego marcharse. Aunque daba presteza a sus pies el andrajoso parecía estarlo siguiendo. Café creyéndose reconocido y sintiendo peligrar su cabeza por una no leve recompensa dobló la esquina y salió corriendo. En eso estaba cuando se topa con un señor y su esposa. Estos señores habían escarnecido a Cándido pero tal como Pangloss decía que las cosas no podrían ser de otra forma sucedió que luego de doblar la esquina una señora descuidada les moja y se queda con el "aguas".

Café buscó nuevo maestro y se enteró que había un tal manufacturador de telas de Persia que se fabricaban en Holanda. Café fue con el manufacturador, Jacobo, y pidió que se le enseñara el oficio. Jacobo no quería por causa de tener huésped pero insistió Café en hospedarse en el establo. Fue gran sorpresa entonces el ver salir a Cándido.

Jacobo preguntó si ya se conocían y contestaron afirmativamente. Contaron todos sus pesares y le dijo Cándido a Café que así como lo ha visto tiene la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Cunegunda. Jacobo preguntó a Cándido si quería aprender como Café el oficio de las telas pero éste, recordando los ojos bellos de Cunegunda, no dio una respuesta segura. Luego Café le dice que un andrajoso contaba noticias acerca de los castillos.

Al día siguiente Cándido sale a pasear y regresa con el andrajoso. Café desconfiado se ocultó en el establo. Escuchó todo lo que hablaban pero no se fió del andrajoso pues lo creía un impostor del maestro Pangloss. Al escuchar las injurias contra su prometida estaba tan colerizado que juró no revelarse ante Pangloss como el discípulo que tanto le amaba. Escuchó totalmente cada palabra, sollozando, en ese rincón tan lleno de dolor.

Café mudó su ropa y mientras el maestro fue sanado a costa del dinero de Jacobo, al mismo tiempo Café se corregía los ojos. Pronto dejó de usar las gafas y con lo poco que había aprendido de su maestro se confeccionó nuevas ropas. Cuando Cándido iba a presentarlo a Pangloss le pidió no hacerlo, prefiriendo no abundar mas en su dolor.

Pronto Café se hizo experto en la manufactura de telas. Su mentalidad, acompañado de los cambios que la naturaleza hace en los jóvenes lo habían ya hecho una persona diferente. Aún para los ojos de Pangloss era irreconocible. Para Pangloss Café era un asistente de Jacobo. Tal fue el empeño con que Café trabajaba que pronto mercaban con las telas y hicieron su negocio por mar, llevando Jacobo y Café consigo a los dos.

Para Café no había mejor oportunidad de presentarse ante Pangloss. Ya Dios le había cobrado ojo por ojo y diente por diente y hasta una oreja. Jacobo y Café miraban el mar discutiendo entre ellos sobre la corrupción de la naturaleza y cosas similares. Pangloss y Cándido, filósofos por naturaleza, entran al debate y la discusión se hizo fuerte. Pero mas fuerte fue el viento el cual dio con olas contra la nave la cual parecía que se hundía en cualquier momento. Un marinero, fanático, tomando a Jacobo por culpable, por ser de diferente religión, hace fuerzas con Jacobo y lo logra echar con maña por la borda.

A Café le tocó ver caer a su nuevo maestro por la borda y en su pesar le pareció ver que un pez se lo tragaba. Café y Cándido quisieron lanzarse pero Pangloss los detuvo diciéndoles que ese mar fue hecho para que en él muriera él. La autoridad de Pangloss pesaba en ambos y desistieron en su intento. Pero de pronto el barco se deshizo en segundos y lo último que Café recordó es verse siguiendo a su nuevo maestro al mar.

El mar vomitó a Café y Jacobo en la playa. Jacobo se había roto en cuello con unas rocas de mar. Café hizo una tumba tomando piedras de playa y le puso una bella cruz hecha de leña. Fue tan conmovedor que Dios, por duelo, hizo que la tierra temblara.

Café, el niño que vino del mar, reacomodó unas rocas que se habían movido alrededor de la tumba. Se santiguó y recorrió la playa. Había unos viejos marineros de los cuales se interesó en aprender el oficio y el uso del viejo astrolabio. Se enteró que en Lisboa era toda muerta, y Café comentó a propósito sobre la muerte de Jacobo. Describiendo estaba cuando se acerca el homicida a pedir ayuda pues cierta moza de mala voluntad le había herido de muerte en el costado. Café lo señaló por culpable de la muerte de su maestro y ese marinero, con el corazón herido como su costado, besó el crucifijo del que había tanto renegado y pidió a los presentes perdón. Café tomó de hojas que tenía en sus bolsillos, las machacó y las puso sobre la herida, vendándole con parte de su ropa.

Desde entonces el marinero, el cual con su experiencia de haber ido cuatro veces a Japón, fue el nuevo maestro de Café. Café aprendió acerca de las maravillas orientales pero se interesó básicamente acerca de las medicinas y de las telas, los cuales fueron sus previos oficios. Aprendió a maniobrar el cuchillo y a controlar sus nervios en público.

Café fue a Lisboa a vender pescado con el marinero. Era un día lluvioso pero por la tarde amainó. Cuando estaban haciendo el puesto se encontraron con que Pangloss, en un acto de fe, iba a ser quemado. El marinero mandó a Café para que participara del acto de fe. Allí estaba Cándido tendido sangrando por los azotes y Pangloss colocado en la hoguera la cual no prendía. Café iba a presentar auxilio a los inquisidores, y en eso estaba cuando volteó a ver a Pangloss. Café se detuvo; ya había perdonado su delito a Pangloss por injuriar a su prometida y, aunque Dios le daría justo castigo, para Café era malo formar parte de la sentencia. Le preguntaron a Café si traía cerillos, el cual sí traía, pero contestó que no. Pangloss viéndole agradeció en su corazón este acto de bondad.

Para no quedar en ridículo los inquisidores decidieron ahorcar a Pangloss. En el contraste del atardecer, en el azul naranja y del nacido arco iris, un cuerpo se mecía colgado con cuerda en rama de árbol a la vista del pueblo. Café entristecido vuelve con el marinero, le dice que mejor no hubiera ido y allí mismo se despide de él y su oficio. Un señor por entonces reclamaba el cuerpo de Pangloss y oyendo tal incidente Café se apresura para saber quien era. No lo reconocía pero le parecía muy familiar. De pronto Café se acuerda y resultó ser el cirujano un amigo, primo de su maestro de medicina.

Capítulo Tercero

Cándido

Cacambo

Cunegunda

Pensando en que el Cirujano conocía a Pangloss, por ser de la misma tierra, no quiso interferir en que se le diera cristiana sepultura. Café todavía pensaba en que el rey de los búlgaros había puesto precio sobre su cabeza y no le parecía bien por ello estar con los familiares del decapitado. Desistió de quedarse con él para ser aprendiz de cirugía.

Café pasó semanas en la ciudad curando enfermos. Por la práctica a veces se topaba con su amigo pero fingía no reconocerlo. Como Café maduró no pudo saber que era él. Indirectamente aprendió del Cirujano cómo cortar y qué emolientes usar en las gentes pobres. "Lo mismo pero más barato" le enseñaba. Tan comunes eran las hierbas que aprendió más de botánica que de cirugía. Tan diestro era Café con la navaja que en varias ocasiones el cirujano le mandaba llamar para que le ayudara con la operación. Por esta mancuerna se salvaron miles de vidas y la ciudad pudo restablecerse al fin.

De pronto Café vio a los de azul que llegaron a buscarle. De a tiro de piedra vio cómo ciudadanos le informaban dónde Café dormía y trabajaba. Sospechando quiso enterarse de lo que sucedía. Pidió a un padre franciscano amigo suyo para que investigara qué querían tales hombres. Esta persona, aunque bribona, era honesta con Café y le dijo lo que pasaba: venían por Café para llevarlo a servir al rey de los búlgaros pues un judío, un tal don Isachar, había dicho que practicaba con gran destreza el oficio de su maestro.

Sintiendo Café peligrar su cabeza le preguntó al padre que si quería seguirle. El padre le contestó que no tenía dinero pero que sabía cómo conseguirlo rápidamente. El padre sacó las pertenencias de Café por una ventana y huyeron mientras oscurecía. Llegaron de mañana a la ciudad de Avacena, situada entre las montañas de Sierra Morena.

La tardanza fue porque el caballo del padre se había quebrado una pata lo cual ello les obligó a que se quedaran en una taberna. Café entablilló al Equino. Por fortuna el padre dejó dicho que Café huiría a Francia, y aunque era efectiva la treta no quisieron ambos arriesgarse a esperar lo peor. Café pidió entonces más ayuda al padre, el cual le mostró lo robado la noche anterior; unas doblas y unos diamantes. Le contó la anécdota: entró dos veces al mismo cuarto, la primera para robar un poco y la segunda para regresar lo robado, pero ya que estaba allí tomó lo que había dejado la primera vez que entró.

Para no ser identificados compraron telas y se confeccionaron trajes. Estaban vestidos como unos benedictinos. Con el dinero que quedó, y simulando el acento, Café clamaba que le vendieran un caballo. Por fortuna logró tener uno en la misma taberna en donde se habían hospedado costándoles el dinero que traían. Mientras celebran la compra se dieron cuenta que estaban ante Cándido y Cunegunda. Café felicitó a Cándido por haber logrado encontrar a su amada y fue entonces cuando Cándido se dio cuenta de Café. El padre, reconociéndolos como las víctimas de su robo, hizo como que se ocupaba y tomó el caballo sano y huyó de la taberna. Café quiso presentarlo pero sólo encontró una nota que decía lo preferible que era por ahora separarse para confundir a los rastreadores.

A duras penas llegaron Cándido, Café y Cunegunda a Cádiz. Una señora viejita venía acompañando a Cunegunda. A Café le pareció Cádiz como entrar a la boca del lobo. Ya Cándido conocía que lo perseguían pero no quiso llamar la atención. Llegaron al puerto y buscaron la forma de embarcarse para ir al nuevo mundo. Cándido probó enlistándose para la guerra y con ello logró ser Capitán y tener a su mando un grupo de infantería.

Café paseó a solas por la ciudad y de pronto es detenido. Estuvo sumamente nervioso pero había aprendido a disimularlo. Fue bajado del equino y le preguntaron cómo obtuvo el caballo. Les dijo cómo pero no dio a conocer el paradero de quienes se lo vendieron. El caballo le fue confiscado pues le pertenecía en vida al gran Inquisidor de Portugal.

Café hizo su andar a pié y fue detenido nuevamente. Creyéndose por algo reconocido paró en seco. Volteó con calma y le llamaron para entregarle dinero como recompensa. El soldado creyéndolo inocente le dio información muy importante. Café, muy aliviado de saberse libre, olvidó que simulaba lo cual hace dudar al soldado. Café rehizo su andar caminando, pero como tenía maña de voltear hacia atrás, a la manera de como cuando lo seguía Cunegunda al bosque con su prometida, se percató que lo estaban siguiendo.

Al doblar la esquina fue jalado hacia dentro de una casa. Por la ventana logró ver a los soldados buscándolo desesperadamente. Café fue callado con mano en boca y se dio cuenta que fue el padre el que lo jaló consigo. Café fue informado completamente de lo que pasaba y el padre le trajo nuevas ropas a Café, esta vez para simular servidumbre. Le presentó a alguien que conocía bien el nuevo mundo el cual fue llamado Cacambo.

Cándido se hizo Capitán; embarcó con la señorita Cunegunda, una viejita, los siervos Café y Cacambo, y los dos caballos restantes que habían pertenecido al gran Inquisidor de Portugal. Cándido y Café, en cubierta, razonaron mucho sobre la filosofía del pobre Pangloss. Cunegunda lloraba; Café sólo pensaba en el presente. Café miraba el mar mientras Cunegunda contaba su historia. Café en su mente recordaba a Jacobo y por ende tenía un gran respeto al mar. Aunque cerca, el lamento de ella se escuchaba lejos.

Mientras hablaba la viejita Café fue a buscar agua. Cacambo bromeó acerca que a su alrededor había mucho agua y recibió un sape de Café. Aprovechó Café para contarle a Cacambo todas las aventuras de Cándido por lo cual Cacambo le tuvo como una buena persona. Cuando regresaron el lugar se llenó: la viejita había retado a Cunegunda para que, contando su historia, se escogiera quién ha sido el más desafortunado. Para Café, al cual no le interesaban las vidas privadas, le parecía que hasta se regresaba el barco.

Al fin bajando en Argentina un 'gober' sencillito y carismático se enamoró de la bella Cunegunda. Café, que no habló del asunto, les contó acerca de un hurto de joyas y se dieron cuenta que el ladrón resultó ser su amigo. Queriendo culpar a Café por aquello, de Cacambo se enteraron que el aludido padre bajo tortura había soltado toda la sopa.

Capítulo Cuarto

Cándido

Cacambo

Cunegunda

Café no tenía caballo. Cuando se dio cuenta Café y Cacambo habían ya huido con los que había quedado. Dios proveerá dijo Café. Buscó en la ciudad quien le enseñara algo pues le parecía el lugar tan extraño tal como si estuviera en tierra oriental. Halló luego a un botánico que había venido para estudiar las plantas y se quedó aprendiendo el oficio.

Un día fue en busca de unas riberas donde había nuevas plantas y donde el hombre aún no había construido nada. Llegó a una bella pradera cruzada por riachuelos en donde acampó. Había traído una gran canoa la cual puso en la orilla. El riachuelo estaba rodeado de cocoteros y en uno de ellas había amarrado la barca con un nudo marinero. Fue hacia el campamento por sus cosas. Había trabajado tanto en la barquita y con tal esmero que ni siquiera un río rápido, el cual azotare a la barca, podría romperla.

Al volver con todas sus cosas la barquita ya no estaba. Estaba tan triste junto al río que pronto se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que dos muchachas le jugaban salvajemente las cosas que había traído. Aquel día aprendió más que en toda su vida. Cuando amaneció las muchachas estaban rendidas bajo una de las telas que había traído para acampar. Tales telas mantenían su grata frescura siempre.

Café pasó días conociéndolas y también aprendió su lengua. Las muchachas venían siempre con alimentos sabrosos. Todo el tiempo que estuvo acampando amanecían a su lado. De Café aprendieron la diferencia a ser salvajes y civilizadas. Algo civilizadas lo eran. Café pidió desposarlas en su tribu y le fueron concedidas. Pero algo no pudo Café enseñarles lo cual es ser fiel pues pronto estuvieron en la ciudad se apartaron de él.

Ellas volvieron a Café para ser atendidas en sus labores de parto, por enfermedades venéreas, etc. Bien parecía que sus esposas se habían convertido en afables hermanas. Cuando sus parejas las botaban de casa iban a refugiarse con Café. Café les confortaba y cuidaba siempre. Más no había día en que él no empuñara su navaja defendiéndolas. Cuando Café hería el mismo herido suplicaba que le sanara. El herido sanaba y volvía a enfrentar a Café. Café decidió mejor marcharse con sus mujeres e hijos, los cuales sí fueron de Café, pues fueron concebidos en el tiempo de su estancia en la pradera.

Como había bocas que alimentar enseñó a sus mujeres a hacer los oficios que había aprendido. Ellas manufacturaban telas mientras él hacía medicamentos y pescaba. Café obtuvo una casa junto al mar e hubieran sido muy ricos pero el impuesto les mermaban mucho la economía. Sus mujeres, gracias a los oficios, permanecieron fieles a él desde allí siempre. Los hijos de Café tenían gran curiosidad por los barcos que venían del mar.

Llegó el momento en que se vio en la misma situación que su maestro Jacobo. El único barco que consideraba para sí era de un tal señor Vanderderdur, muy famoso comerciante. Avisó a su familia que habría un largo viaje y los hijos de Café, de dos años, aprendieron a caminar sobre las calles de Surinam: una bella ciudad portuaria.

Café llegó a Turquía con sus mujeres e hijos. Procuró ya establecerse con su familia y escogió la costa de Propóntide. Mostró a los mercaderes las finas telas que había traído y que a sus mujeres un día tanto habían enamorado. Fue tal el éxito de su empresa que fue recibido por el príncipe de Transilvania como comerciante de honor y fue vestido.

Le pidió al príncipe un lugar en dónde desarrollar su arte pues tenía grandes deseos de establecerse. Le comentó el príncipe que ello se manejaba con dinero y que podía servirse de una pequeña granjita en las cercanías. Se despidió y se sorprendió al ver a Cunegunda y a la viejita que tendían servilletas en unas cuerdas para ponerlas a secar.

Ellas le llamaron a él e hizo todo lo posible para redimirlas. Como todo era por dinero les dijo que en caso de obtener libertad fueran a la granjita en la cual serían con agrado recibidas. Café palideció al ver a Cunegunda. Ella lucía morena, con los ojos rojos, etc. Café, viendo que su belleza había perdido, haciendo esfuerzo en disimularlo, le sonrió.

Pasaron unos meses y Cunegunda había sido liberada por Cándido. Llegaron ambos, Cándido y Cunegunda, a su casa y fueron recibidos cordialmente. Café presentó a sus dos mujeres y reconocieron a Cándido y salieron fuera . Había una historia en común que a Café no le quisieron contar. Cándido entró con Cacambo el cual las vio afuera. Era algo que Café no sabía. Cacambo para calmarlas algo bueno les había contado.

Afuera dos señores seguían discutiendo sobre el mejor de los mundos posibles. Café recordó a su maestro Pangloss. Cándido les mandó llamar y fue tal su sorpresa que quedó mudo por más de una hora. Pangloss seguía vivo. Había otra persona la cual no quiso entrar por ser la granjita de humilde condición. Pidieron a Café un momento y que atendiera a Cunegunda mientras resolvían cierto asunto de familia con dicha persona.

Cuando Café creyó que era ya todo vino a la puerta de la granja la prometida de su niñez buscándole. Café no sabía donde meter la cabeza pues no solo tenía una mujer sino dos mujeres con él. Vino ella, Paquita, en busca de asilo el cual Café no dudó darle y a Paquita le sorprendió ver a Cunegunda, deteriorada, jugando con los hijos de Café. Paquita creyó que eran hijos de ambos pero todo se aclaro. Ella presentó a su pareja.

La fortuna sonrió por breve tiempo. Los judíos habían estafado tanto a Café que sólo le quedó la granja. Las mujeres de Café seguían enfermándose y pasaba todo su tiempo en curarlas. Los niños de Café cumplieron los seis años; gritaban y corrían. Una tarde Café y Cándido hablaban y Cándido le preguntó sobre qué pensaba acerca del trabajo. Café le contestó que aleja de tres grandes males: el aburrimiento, el vicio y la necesidad.

Cándido meditó profundamente sobre el discurso. Las grandezas son muy peligrosas, agregó Pangloss. Trabajar sin razonar, dijo Café, es la única forma de hacer soportable la vida. Bien dicho, contestó Cándido, pero tenemos que cultivar nuestro propio jardín.

**- F I N -**

BIBLIOGRAFÍA

Voltaire Cándido

Edición de Elena Diego

Cátedra, Sexta Edición

Impreso en España


End file.
